A Newer Life
by CollapseUponImpact
Summary: She is banished from her home, her life, and everything she has ever known. Now, Jane must move on to a new home and a new life. She must find ways to mend her broken life and her heart. FutureFic. Rated M for future. Hiatus.


**A/n – I own nothing; this is all Mrs. Meyer's. I am just playing with it. **

My hands brushed against the cool marble of the floor as I sat, waiting, watching for anything to happen. Alec sat beside me; it was unusual for either of us to waiting for anything. His eyes grazed over me and he touched my hand affectionately. Felix stood at the top of the steps, his fingers were pressed to his lips as he thought.

"When will they return?" Alec asked looking up to Felix. Felix's eyes hit Alec for a split second then, he took a step down, and sat on the second step. He shook his head and replied,

"I do not know." It was torture waiting for Aro, Caius, and Marcus to return- especially when it was the fate of myself they were returning with. I brushed a strand of pale brown hair back and bit my lip slightly. To the world, I knew, nothing seemed to ever go wrong in here. I would hate to think of what they would say if they knew that for the first time in history, the fate of a Volturi guard was under discussion.

I had killed and fed conspicuously, that was what had gotten me into this mess. The thirst had become so undeniable that I took a young man into the alleyway and fed on him. Little to my knowledge a group of children were hiding behind a cart of trash exchanging pastries. They had seen everything. They had seen me feed and then place his lifeless body on the ground to make it look as if he were sleeping. Worst of all, they had seen my face. The children, two boys and a girl as I recall it, saw my face as I turned to wipe my mouth. The young girl screamed and ran, followed by the boys. I fled immediately, ran back to the Guard house, and hid for two days. Today was the first day I had been out of my room and the only reason that I had left in the first place was the fact that Aro had ordered it.

"Alec, what if they decided to kill me?" I turned to face my twin brother. His eyes met mine and he shook his head,

"I do not know sister. I am sure that they will not kill you, after all you are their favourite." I smiled slightly – only to oblige him of course- then began imagining my fate.

First they would tell me that my actions were punishable by death, then they would tell me my sentence, and then Aro would motion for Felix and Alec to take hold of my arms. They would of course and they would hold them tight. Aro would then approach and grip his hands around the sides of my head. Somehow – almost telepathically- the three would know when to pull. After a moment I would be in four pieces and deader than a doornail. I cringed at the thought.

"Jane." I heard a voice bellow through my thoughts. I glanced up to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius back on their thrones. I stood and approached them; my eyes left the ground only once.

"Look at me my dear." My eyes lifted to look at Aro, his brow was furrowed. He looked almost pained.

"I assume you've made your decision?" I ask taking in a deep, steady breath. Aro nodded and then stood. I immediately went to my knees and held my head up steadily.

"We have." Was his simple answer. I felt Alec and Felix come to my sides. Aro stopped a foot or so from me.

"Gentlemen, we will not need your services today," My stomach flipped, "Jane, please stand." He offered his hand to me and I stood with his help. Aro's dark red eyes looked around then hit mine,

"Jane, as a member of the Vampire race and even more so a member of the Volturi guard, you are made aware of all the rules of our world. One of those rules is that we must keep our existence a secret. That being said, feeding inconspicuously is an integral part of that secret. You have broken a law and for that you must be punished," He paused, "Your crimes are punishable by death, but, our affection for you has swayed us. Jane, your punishment is banishment. You are no longer welcome in the Volturi home. Please leave." His hand dropped from mine and he walked away. My mouth was gaped open slightly. I stared ahead, shocked and scared at the same time.

"Jane, leave." Caius commanded me. I blinked several times and then I turned and began to walk. Alec ran to me and took my hand. We walked into the hallway and I collapsed against the wall – if I could have cried, I would have.

"They didn't kill you." Alec mustered a smile. I couldn't.

"They might as well have." I told him biting my lip. I pushed my hair from my face and then jerked my Volturi crest from my robe. Alec's hand was cold as my own when I took it; I placed the crest in his hand and closed it.

"Goodbye brother." I told him, pushing onto the tips of my toes to kiss his forehead.

"Where will you go? You've no friends in this world." He was right, but, I had a feeling there was one family who would take me in.

"To the Olympic Coven, to live with the Cullen family." Alec's eyes widened,

"Jane, they are vegetarians…you will not survive." I stroked his cheek.

"Yes, brother, I will."

**A/n : Yeah, well there's the beginning. It's slightly short but…I will be posting soon. **

**Please review honestly, and forgive me, I'm still searching for a Beta reader. =)**


End file.
